Green rider debate
by rider fleetfoot
Summary: starts straight after high kings tomb spoiler alert, i will assume youve read the book, if you haven't what are you thinking! karigan and zachary what could happen
1. Chapter 1 The morning after

Chapter 1: The morning after

Rider sir Karigan G'ladheon, laid on her bed staring at the ceiling, emitted a groan. Last night after a brisk ride she had returned to the rider wing to avoid the festivities in the hall (even though, or especially because, they were partly in her honour.) Garth had found her there and steered her to the rider common room where many riders were holding there own party extending well past that of the formal one. Karigan had recklessly let loose her frustration at King Zachary by participating wholeheartedly.

Her head pounded as if a whole village did a jig inside her head.

'Ouch she groaned as she tried to sit up. Stiffly she walked across to the wash basin, ran some water and plunged her head in. unknown to her Ben was walking past her room and took pity on her.

'Karigan you should take a bath, I can still smell the alcohol.' He chuckled at the sight before him, a bedraggled and cringing rider, with a sheepish expression on her face. 'I'll get you a tea to help with the headache.' He turned to leave but Karigan reached out to grip his arm, wincing as the movement caused the village to jig faster.

'How much did I drink?'

'Not too much but you drank some of the vodka from the kitchen stores, it had a bit of a kick to it.'

'I think its still kicking me now,' she muttered.

She lurched away form the grinning rider and made her way tentatively towards the baths.

'I'll get your tea in a bit' he called after her and made his way towards the mending wing

Karigan clambered out of the bath feeling much more human and pulled on a fresh uniform. She carefully combed her hair, her head now felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool, and than set off in search of Ben.

'Here' Ben said chuckling for the umpteenth time at Karigan who winced at the taste of his concoction.

'Could have just used your magic' she muttered

'Now you know I need to save it in case of an emergency, it only makes me tired. Besides captains orders. No treating hangovers when there self inflicted, which they almost always are.'

'Spoil sport'

Luckily she didn't have to attend Drent that morning she mused as she sipped the tea cautiously.

'Think ill go see condor, thanks Ben.'

'Heya buddy.' Karigan cooed as she picked up his curry and brush and begin to brush his side in long hard, circular strokes. As usual condor showed his appreciation with a grunt and leaned into her strokes.

'Good morning rider sir G'ladheon.' Said a voice from outside the stall.

'Morning Mara. What you up to?' Karigan replied not noting the use of her new title.

'Just checking on supplies and tack ready for errands. You feeling ok after last night?'

'I am now. Did I really drink that vodka?'

Mara grinned at the memory of Karigan last night. 'Sure did, your face was a picture! Apparently its an acquired taste.'

Mara paused remembering a message she'd received earlier.

'Whilst your here though I ought to warn you, Drent wants you to see him this afternoon.'

'What! I thought I had today off.'

'I think he wants to talk to you about the sword master initiate training.'

'Oh gods. I should go finish some paperwork than.'

Karigan stepped out of the stall and put the brushes away.

'See ya Mara'

'Bye, rider sir G'ladheon'

'I hate that title!' Karigan said and slumped off towards her room.


	2. Chapter 2 Drent

**Chapter 2: sword master initiate**

**None of the characters etc are mine thay all belong to Kristen Britain **

Karigan arrived at the practice grounds as the bell struck 1 hour. Drent was there waiting, a grim smile on his face that made Karigan want to flee in the opposite direction.

'Welcome Rider Sir G'ladheon.' Was that a hint of mockery in his voice? Karigan didn't have time to ponder at this as Drent continued, 'from now on you'll meet me at 9 hour for armed combat and again at 1 hour for unarmed combat.' Karigan was about to object but was silenced when Drent raised a hand. 'Captain Mapstone has agreed. As long as you are not needed for an errand you will follow the schedule. You're a sword master initiate now, and as such you can't continue training at a leisurely pace.'

_Leisurely! What was he calling leisurely? Coming out here rain or shine to get battered by a plank of wood in the shape of a sword?_

'Yes sir' she replied through clenched teeth.

'Now we begin by teaching you how to disarm an opponent so you can use that weapon to defend yourself.'

Drent came at her with his practice sword poised before him.

Karigans face was one of shock as Drent came at her. She had thought he was mocking her by going over basics she had learnt at Selium. What he hadn't said was that she had to disarm HIM!

She quickly stepped to the side but forgot to keep him in her line of view. The wooden sword tip was on the back of her neck before she could blink.

'Kill point'

* * *

When the bell tolled two hour Karigan sighed with relief. The rest of the hour had gone very much the same, with Karigan getting nowhere near Drent and being batted by the sword none too lightly to make the message stick.

Karigan lurched off towards the rider wing intent only on soaking in a bath for the second time that day. She didn't notice Fastion standing in the shadows up ahead.

'Karigan can I talk to you, Karigan!' Estora stepped lightly onto the path.

'Lady Coutre I was just heading for the rider wing, I'm really in no state to talk right now.' Karigan stepped past Estora and carried on, quickening her pace and leaving Estora behind.

_Why can't she leave me alone, she has no idea what's going on. She thinks I'm free to do as I like. Ha! She should train with Drent, than she'd realise her mistake. _A fleeting smile crossed Karigans face at the thought of Estora fighting against Drent.

* * *

Karigan did feel guilty later on as she thought about the hurt she'd seen in Estora's face. _But it's the only way. I can't be friends with her, not when she's betrothed to Zachary. _

_He probably doesn't even like me anymore, I was just a crush, and he's not sent any word not since I came back, not since Estora came back. _Karigan felt tears roll down her cheeks and angrily swiped at them with a hand. _Why is everything so complicated? Why do I love a man who I can never be with!_

Karigan picked up the next account book and started wrestling with the numbers.

Unbidden her thoughts lingered on everything that had passed and onto the vision on the planes.

* * *

'_Slain warriors in black that had been protecting one man, all cut down by some force greater then themselves. In their midst lay King Zachary, splendid in his silver and black armour, his amber hair swept back from is face, a trickle of blood flowing from the edge of his mouth into his beard. His body bristled with arrows.'_

_How did this come to be, or was it only a trick of that white world_?

'_Merdigan?' she asked incredulously._

_He squinted at her. 'You again? Did you cause this mess?' he swept his hand to take in the battlefield._

'_What? I –"_

'_Figured as much,' he grumbled_

* * *

'Gods I can't seem to do anything right.'

Than a knock sounded at the door.

'Yes?'

A green foot runner entered her room.

'Yes Holly what is it?' Karigan asked the child kindly. Holly was not the most confident in the green foot, who Karigan had gotten to know when Captain Mapstone had been ill.

'A letter for you Rider Sir G'ladheon.' She said and held the letter out with a bow.

Karigan took the letter, 'Thank you Holly.' Karigan automatically turned the letter over to see the seal.

Dismissed Holly straightened and left the room.

Karigan still stood staring at the letter in her hand. The seal was that of Clan D'Yer.

'Alton?'

* * *

please review! thankyou to everybody who has or has put this story on alert. thankyou!

new chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Karigan sat on her bed and tentatively opened the letter.

* * *

_Dear Karigan,_

_I seek your forgiveness for the treatment I have given you. I understand now that my actions were unjust. I'm sorry for the hurt I have caused you, I did not know myself, for I would never knowingly hurt you. Yet I did and an explanation is all I can offer you. Even now I am not sure I can tell you everything that happened in Blackveil, the times were dark and even when I escaped, my mind was kept in darkness.HE tricked me into binding with the wall and tried to make me destroy it. If not for an intervention I think he would have succeeded. I took my anger at the betrayal out on you. That was wrong. My anger should have been at myself or at Him, never at you. The wall has occupied my thoughts of late and only Dale has managed to break through, she has helped me see that I was obsessed with the wall and neglecting my duty. My duty to the riders and you, my friend. So I seek your forgiveness Karigan, and I pray you can find it in your heart to grant it._

_Alton D'yer_

* * *

_She hadn't done anything wrong? And why did he speak of a betrayal?_Karigan was left with many questions anfd a small amount of anger that he had pushed her away, through no fault of her own. _Alton you still have some explaining to do._

She closed the letter and pulled ount a second thicker wedge of parchmet.

_Report of D'Yer wall, Alton D'Yer._

_Bemused karigan read the cover note._

_Karigan you should know what is going on at the wall. You understand the situation best and no this is not dishonourable. I wrote the report so I have no qualms at giving a copy to you. Alton_

_Just like Alton to know I would be anxious about what was going on at the wall._

Karigan sighed with relief and began to read the report.

* * *

Karigan pushed herself up so she sat on her bed with a groan and stretched._Alton says the wall guardians had said 'she passes.' Who is she? Second empire? Grandmother? _Thinking of grandmother sent a chill down Karigans spine. Karigan pushed the unpleasant thoughts to the back of her mind for later. Trying to focus on the good news Karigan smiled. _Alton had finally gained access to the tower, maybe now the breach could be fixed properly._

Karigan got up and winced as she toppled to the floor. Red faced she began to rub the feeling back into her legs which had gone to sleep. Once she could feel her legs Karigan went to search for some food, her stomach growling with hunger.

* * *

Exiting the kitchens with a belly full of leftover stew Karigan let her mind wander. For the second time that day she missed a weapon tucked into a shadow, walking straight past.

She hit something solid and bounced backwards.

A pair of hands shot out to grab her about the waist to prevent her from falling.

Karigan glanced at the hands on her waist and followed them up the arms, dreading to look the owner in the face.

'Sire I'm sorry!' she gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

_sorry its been a while but i had a bit of writers block but im gonna soildier on through, please dont flame me! _

* * *

_She hit something solid and bounced backwards._

* * *

_A pair of hands shot out to grab her about the waist to prevent her from falling. _

_Karigan glanced at the hands on her waist and followed them up the arms, dreading to look the owner in the face._

'_Sire I'm sorry!' she gasped._

* * *

He gripped her tightly for which Karigan was very thankful. Suddenly her legs had turned to jelly and she wasn't sure they'd support her weight if he let go.

'I didn't see you!' she gasped. _How could I be such a bumbling idiot!_

'So I see.' He smiled down at her. 'Karigan can we talk?'

'Erm……of course' she didn't exactly have much choice did she, he was the king. _And maybe I'll find out why he hasn't sent word before now._

Only now did Zachary let go of her waist, as he led her to a small room off the corridor. Fastion materialised from the shadows only to disappear again close to the door.

_Was that a smirk on his face?_

'You could have warned me' she hissed under her breath.

Fastion just cocked his head to the side, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Before Karigan could ponder this any longer, Zachary closed the door.

Zachary moved to stand next to the fireplace the light from the window streamed across his face. Zachary she wasn't sure she wanted an explanation as to his lack of communication, sure that the words would cause her pain.

'Karigan is everything alright?' He sounded worried and concern showed in his eyes.

'Yes sire.' _No! How can everything be fine? _

'You have healed?' unconsciously his hand reached out to brush against the blond hair that marked where she had been injured rescuing Estora. Karigan felt her breath catch in her mouth and her heart race.

'Yes, it doesn't cause me any problems,' Karigan replied.

' I had hoped to speak to you about what happened when you rescued Estora and in the tombs but Captain Mapstone felt it best to let you have some time to recover. She assured me that you were well and gave me your report but…… I had hoped you'd wish to see me.' The last part came out slowly and much quieter.

_Captain Mapstone said I didn't want to see him?_

'I would not have minded any visits Sire, and would have given you my report in person, but I did not know that she wanted to see me.'

'Did you not get my notes?' Zachary inquired slightly puzzled.

'Notes? What notes?'

'I sent you some notes with Captain Mapstone, but when I received no response……..'

_Captain Mapstone?_

'I received no notes from the Captain. No word of any kind.'

Then Karigan suddenly had a horrible thought. _She knows! She knows and she tried to stop him talking to me or me contacting him. She never delivered the letters on purpose! _Cold anger began to seep into Karigan as she realized just what Captain Mapstone had done. _She failed to deliver the kings letters because she thinks he should not talk to me. That's not what being a rider is about! I need to have words with her._

* * *

Zachary watched as Karigan's mood turned from puzzled to icy. She didn't seem to realise he was there, lost in her own thoughts that made her glare at the floor.

'Karigan?'

'She knows. She knows that you had feelings for me. She didn't deliver your letters, she told me you sent no word and she told you I did not wish to see you. She knows how you felt and she's trying to stop you from seeing me.' _And me from seeing you. I bet she knows I feel the same._

'**Have** feelings, Karigan.'

'Hmm?'

'She knows I** have** feelings for you not **had**. My feelings for you have not changed. I had hoped to finally talk to you after the ceremony but Captain Mapstone…delayed me by which time you had gone.'

A faint blush crept up Karigan's cheeks as Zachary told her this. _He still loves me. He did not abandon me once Estora was back. He still loves me. And I love him. Estora! I cannot act or say anything that could hurt Estora. _

'I'm sorry sire but I should leave, I need to speak to Captain Mapstone.'

_She's running from me again. I startled her but I cannot remain quiet and not tell her how I feel._

Karigan turned towards the door but a hand reached out and caught her arm. She looked back and saw the hurt in Zachary's eyes. Hurt caused by her turning from him.

'I love you Karigan that will not change. I do not expect you to say anything or do anything, I would expect no less of you, but I need you to know how I feel.'

'Estora?'

'Estora does not love me. Her heart still belongs to another.'

Realisation flashed in Karigan's eyes. _He knows about Fryan and has not exposed her. _

'Yes I know about Fryan. I do not think that Estora will be hurt by my feelings towards you. Karigan I love you.'

Karigan wanted to tell him that she felt the same. She reached out and touched his face, wanting to utter the words.

* * *

please review! i dont like this chapter as much but never mind. if you have any suggestions as to how to remove Estora ( gently shoves her off a cliff, laughing and waving as she plumets) or any other fluff or anything let me know!

review!


End file.
